All On Me
by Eiridian
Summary: It's not in every friendship that you can show up on your best friend's lawn in the middle of the night after a date gone bad. Nor is it in every friendship that said friend whose lawn you're shivering on will reluctantly drag your ass to an ice-cream shop in the middle of the night and let you whine at him. Luckily for Oikawa, his friendship with Iwa-chan was special.


Title Song by Devin Dawson

* * *

 **All On Me**

Iwaizumi's desk was littered with printouts, open books, and in a corner teetering precariously off the edge was his laptop. He hadn't left his desk in hours, not even bothering to close his curtains as the sun began to set and the blackness of the night invaded his bedroom. Turning his room's light on would have been smart, but that would have taken at least thirty seconds to achieve and Iwaizumi had no seconds that he felt like sparing so his little desk lamp was in charge of chasing away the shadows by itself. Iwaizumi was beyond ticked as he furiously rubbed his eyes to try and clear them before going back to staring at the webpage glowing on his computer screen. Research papers were a bitch, only made worse when assigned to be done in pairs. Of course, Iwaizumi got stuck with the laziest flake in his class, which is why he was spending his Friday night wishing his brain was splattered on his bedroom walls.

A muffled ringing from somewhere on his desk broke Iwaizumi's concentration and made him curse under his breath. He had zero time or patience right now, but he still started moving papers around in search of his cell phone. Glancing at the top of his computer screen, hands still looking for that damn annoying source of sound, Iwaizumi nearly growled when he saw the time. There was only one person in the world who lacked the common sense and courtesy to not call him at 11:24 at night. Finally curling his fingers around his cell phone, the ringing having gotten louder with the removal of the papers covering it, Iwaizumi was all set to chew his best friend out for the hour of the call but before he could get enough air in his lungs to start yelling a tearful, "Hajime?" stopped him.

Iwaizumi did cuss, but it was a lot softer than it was originally going to be and rather than being directed at the person on the other end it was more aimed at the world in general. Dropping his head into the hand not regrettably holding a cell phone to his ear, Iwaizumi let out an emphatic grown before taking in a large, fortifying breath.

"Where are you?"

"I'm out in your front yard…" Oikawa's voice was tiny, like he was afraid Iwaizumi was going to start yelling.

"I'm coming." Iwaizumi sighed as he pushed away from his desk and hung up before Oikawa could say anything to piss him off and change his mind. As he stood from his chair nearly every joint in his body creaked in protest from being locked in the same position for so long. If that was any indicator for the future, Iwaizumi was tempted to off himself before it got to that point. It'd also save him from having to put up with Oikawa for the rest of his life.

Grabbing a hoodie off of the floor to pull on over his t-shirt, Iwaizumi switched off his lamp and grabbed his keys and wallet before slipping out the door. Tip-toeing down the dark, silent hallway so as to not rouse his parents, Iwaizumi slowly made his way to the front door and slipped on his shoes. Flipping the porchlight on before stepping out of the house, narrowed eyes scanned the yard until they settled on Oikawa standing off to the side of the front gate.

The sheepish, apologetic look on his friend's face made something inside Iwaizumi shift unpleasantly, but it was the arms crossed tightly in front of Oikawa's chest and the shivering that did it. Striding across the lawn with his eyes glaring at the thin date night dress shirt that was doing little to ward off the chilly air of a late autumn night, Iwaizumi tugged his hoodie off over his head before chucking it at Oikawa's face.

"If you're going to be out moping this late at night at least dress for it." Iwaizumi hissed, mindful to keep his voice down both for his neighbors' and his parents' sake. "Goddamned idiot." He muttered, crossing his own arms as big puppy dog eyes peeked out from over the dark red material of his hoodie being snuggled into Oikawa's chest.

"But, Iwa-chan...now you're-"

"Always warmer than you, now put it on, dumbass." Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa out of the way so he could open the gate, his usual name calling rolling right off his tongue even though it held no heat. Oikawa already looked like a kicked puppy and Iwaizumi really didn't want to deal with him in a worse state.

Iwaizumi's feet began to automatically carry him down a familiar route as he shoved his hands into his sweatpant pockets, glancing back only once to see Oikawa shuffling behind him with his hoodie on over his clothes. Oikawa was technically only a bit taller and they had similar enough builds, but Iwaizumi liked his hoodies big and his current one was making Oikawa seem smaller than he was. It would have been cute, somewhat, if Iwaizumi didn't know what a pain in the ass Oikawa could be. Turning back to watch where he was going, Iwaizumi was unfortunately not surprised by the head that started to gently but persistently nudge at his shoulder accompanied by pathetic little whines.

It wasn't until Iwaizumi lifted an arm for his needy ass childhood friend to duck under that the annoying whines ceased. Thank god the streets were empty and there was no one out to see Oikawa walking along tucked into his side, wearing his hoodie, and with his arm forced around the other's shoulders. It was all so very sweet and domestic and Iwaizumi wanted to shoot himself again.

They walked in silence to the little town square and over to a still open ice-cream shop. A chiming bell announced their entrance as Iwaizumi pushed the door open and forced Oikawa through first. An indignant grumble and over the top pout were shot over Oikawa's shoulder but they were carelessly waved off as Iwaizumi headed for the counter.

"Go sit. I'm getting us food."

Oikawa was still grumbling to himself, the effect of his glare much reduced by the fact that Iwaizumi's hoodie had sleeves long enough to flop over his hands. He did, however, obey instructions and plopped himself down at their usual booth by the window. The time of night and season left the place empty besides the two friends and the girl behind the counter who'd looked extremely bored until they walked in. The second she saw them she lit right up with a perky smile and shining eyes that worried Iwaizumi a little as he approached her, the bubbly pop music that the shop speakers were playing not helping his discomfort.

"Hi. Can I have-"

"Your usual?" The cheerful interruption made Iwaizumi's eyebrows raise. "One large Nutella and berry crepe and one green tea vanilla sundae supreme, right?" That inhumanly happy smile was seriously starting to creep Iwaizumi out.

"We come here too much." Iwaizumi muttered as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the exact change without even waiting to be told what the total was.

"Not at all. I love it when you two come in." The girl's grin could seriously blind someone if she wasn't careful.

"At least one of us does." Iwaizumi mumbled as he went to join his brooding friend currently draped face down on the table he'd chosen to sit at. Taking a seat across from Oikawa and idly poking at the unresponsive head, Iwaizumi really did have to wonder how he let himself get sucked into this situation time after time.

"What was it this time?" Iwaizumi sighed as he physically lifted Oikawa's head off of the table for him.

"Same old stuff. She said I was selfish-"

"You are."

"Childish-"

"You are."

"Narcissistic-"

"You definitely are."

"And she said that I was incapable of loving anyone but myself." Oikawa's head was literally fully sitting in Iwaizumi's two hands and would have clunked back onto the table if Iwaizumi let it go. His eyes were swimming with large, unshed tears as they stared pitifully up at his Iwa-chan who was staring back with a calculating expression.

"I don't believe that one." Iwaizumi finally stated, patting Oikawa's right cheek in a firm, silent command for him to pull himself together and hold his own head up. "Stop getting so worked up, she's not the first girl to say all of that to you and she won't be the last. You were only with her for her face, anyways." His voice was as disinterested as it normally was when Oikawa's extensive but sad love life came up.

"Iwa-chan, I'm not that shallow." Oikawa instantly defended his honor, actually lifting his entire upper body up by himself. "If I wanted to be with someone for their face without caring about their personality I'd be dating you."

Iwaizumi's eye gave a violent twitch as his hands itched to just strangle the life out of the pompous asshole sitting across from him. Thankfully, the arrival of their desserts saved Oikawa's neck. Their volleyball team would probably not approve of their vice-captain offing their captain in the middle of competition season, no matter how much their captain deserved it.

Snatching the crepe up before Oikawa could, Iwaizumi took a few bites out of the warm, fluffy, sweet hazelnut dessert before placing it in Oikawa's hands and removing the spoon he'd picked up. "Crepe first before it gets cold. Idiot."

Oikawa blinked at him a few times before smiling happily and sitting back in his seat to munch on the crepe. They sat in several minutes of blissful silence as they ate their desserts, Oikawa joining Iwaizumi in attacking the sundae once he'd polished off the crepe. Neither said anything about Iwaizumi nudging a few extra pieces of mochi towards Oikawa's spoon.

"So," Iwaizumi finally let his spoon slide into the now empty bowl. "Sugar make you feel better about getting dumped?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa had a belly full of sweets and was enjoying a nice little sugar buzz that dulled the fresh ache in his chest. "I'm sorry I keep bothering you with my relationship drama."

"You've been bothering me since I met you, I'm used to it." Iwaizumi shrugged, he elbows resting comfortably on the table's edge.

"So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "I'm trying to be sincere here. You always spoil me after I get my heart broken and I wanted to thank you." He was still pouting as he cuddled deeper into Iwaizumi's hoodie and glared reproachfully across the table.

"I should stop. Your weight's gonna start feeling it." Iwaizumi smirked at the indignant gasp his words elicited. "But really," he dropped his teasing tone. "You need to stop dating people just because they have pretty faces. This was the sixth girl in two months."

"I know." Oikawa replied sadly, leaning slowly sideways until he bumped into the window and stayed there. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Iwa-chan. I don't know why I can't find someone with a pretty face who also understands and likes me. Is that so much to ask for?" A giant, melodramatic sigh fogged up the window for a moment. "If only there was another Iwa-chan out there somewhere." The crying whine brought the twitch back to Iwaizumi's eye and filled him with undue disgust as he stood up so he could reach over and give Oikawa's forehead a sharp flick.

"Dumbass Shittykawa. I'll be back." He bit out even through Oikawa's squeal of pain as he stomped back to the counter where the shop girl was cleaning out machines. "Two hot chocolates, one plain and one with marshmallows, whipped cream, and sprinkles. God help me." Iwaizumi grimaced, ashamed of himself for even ordering that, before leaning himself heavily against the counter.

As much as he hated shoving even more sugar into his whiny pain in the ass best friend, far too many breakups had taught Iwaizumi that sweets were just about the only thing that could stop Oikawa's wallowing.

"Coming right up!" The girl chirped, making Iwaizumi's eye twitch that much worse. "I just think it's so sweet how you take your boyfriend out on dates so often and you buy him all these treats. He's so lucky, I wish I could find a boyfriend like you." She was babbling as she busied herself with their drinks.

Iwaizumi heard himself make some non-committal noise as he only half listened, her words driving an invisible stake already lodged in his chest just a bit deeper. Carrying two mugs back to the table, he arrived just in time to hear Oikawa wonder, "Is there intelligent life somewhere out there?" as he stared out into the stars. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi placed one mug in front of himself and the sugar laden monstrosity in front of his still PMS-ing friend.

"There's a better chance of intelligence in space than there in your head." Iwaizumi retorted as he held his mug between both hands and began to sip his drink.

"Mean." Oikawa didn't miss a beat as he automatically pouted at the jab to his intelligence before lighting up at the sight of his drink.

"You deserve it sometimes." Iwaizumi mumbled into his mug, his eyes staring out at the sky and thus missing the genuine surprise in Oikawa's eyes.

"Iwa-chan? Have I done something to make you mad?" The worry and slight fear in Oikawa's voice was not fabricated for show, and that made Iwaizumi's shoulders stiffen before dropping in weary defeat. He'd done it now, he tripped up and let his tongue loose to lose the normal anger that he adopted when insulting Oikawa like he always did. Of all times for his damned boneheaded friend to be perceptive he had to pick now.

"Drop it." Iwaizumi growled even as he knew it was pointless. Oikawa would push and poke and prod until Iwaizumi snapped and he wasn't sure that what he had to say should be yelled in anger. Oikawa, however, being the smug bastard that he was, simply sat there staring uncharacteristically patiently across the table as he slowly lapped at his sprinkle covered whipped cream. He knew exactly what was going through Iwaizumi's head and rather than respond to his reluctance to talk like he normally would he decided to just wait and do nothing purely to piss Iwaizumi off. He really would have to kill Oikawa someday, for the sake of his health.

"You are such an ass." Iwaizumi grumbled when Oikawa still remained silent, sipping his hot chocolate and never taking his eyes off of Iwaizumi's darkly glaring pair. "You keep saying things like 'I wish there was another Iwa-chan' or 'why can't I find anyone like Iwa-chan' every single time you get dumped and it pisses me off!" Real anger was beginning to boil in Iwaizumi's chest and Oikawa's confused head tilt only added to the heat.

"You bitch all the time about wanting someone like me when I'm always right fucking there in front of you. You want someone to put up with your shit? I've been doing that for twelve long ass years. You want someone who understands that you're a volleyball idiot? I'm usually the one hitting those balls you're setting. You want someone who can handle you being a whiny ass girl? It's past midnight on a Friday night and I'm here feeding you ice-cream and sugar. You want someone who knows that you're a self-centered, headache inducing pain in the fucking ass but loves you anyway? Well, guess what, you thickheaded piece of trash, you have someone. So stop wishing for what you already have and stop pissing me off!" Iwaizumi punctuated the end of his rant with a hearty kick to Oikawa's shin under the table. He was nice enough to time it so that the mug of diabetes wasn't endangered when Oikawa jumped with a hurt whine and began to rub his abused bone, but just barely. Iwaizumi was still simmering with annoyance and Oikawa, for once, had nothing to say in rebuttal as he meekly drank his hot chocolate and stared down at the empty ice-cream bowl in thought. It was satisfying to see the blush creeping up his neck, maybe that would teach him to not throw words around so carelessly.

"Iwa-chan…"

"Nope. Don't talk to me. Just shut up and drink your chocolate." Iwaizumi turned himself sideways, leaning back against the window and throwing his legs up on the booth just so he wouldn't have to look at Oikawa's stupid face.

Wondering who he had to have pissed off in a past life to deserve this kind of torture, Iwaizumi pinched his eyes closed as he rubbed at the ache building up behind them. He'd drained his own mug of hot chocolate and was just praying for the sugar to take his pain away.

"Hajime, you're going to give yourself wrinkles. That would ruin your pretty face, you know." The teasing voice was far too close, making Iwaizumi's eyes snap open just in time to see a pair of dark brown inches away from his own start to close. Soft lips, sweet as honey, descended upon Iwaizumi's as his crazy ass friend settled into his lap like a heavy weight of hot mess that he really, really shouldn't be getting tangled up in.

Iwaizumi's eyes stared at his best friend's closed lids, felt the feather light brush of eyelashes tickling his as strong arms snaked around his neck, and he realized that he could do one of two things. He could shove the crazy bastard away before proceeding to yell himself hoarse as he berated the idiot for acting without considering consequences and for taking Iwaizumi's confession too lightly. That option sounded like a lot of work. The other option was to just throw all sense to the wind, say a hearty "fuck it" to logic, and just enjoy a moment of finally getting what he wanted.

Iwaizumi decided to fuck it.

Closing his eyes with a resigned groan, Iwaizumi let himself start to kiss the giant idiot in his lap back as he grabbed handfuls of the back of his stolen hoodie to pull Oikawa in closer. The tongue that happily snuck past Iwaizumi's lips was sweet enough to put him in a sugar coma all by itself and he actually found himself enjoying that. With his hearing dulled by the rush of blood to his head Iwaizumi could only distantly hear an excited squeak and phone camera click, but he chose to ignore that in favor of finally making out with his best friend.

Pulling away with a wet popping sound that would have made Iwaizumi flush if he wasn't so dazed over what just happened, Oikawa grinned cheekily down at the slightly starstruck eyes blinking up at him.

"Iwa-chan, go out with me." It wasn't a question but also not quite a demand.

"What?" It was not angry or indignant like it should have been, just a mild exhalation of a confused breath.

"What are you doing next Friday night?" Oikawa continued as if the teen he was still sitting on hadn't said anything.

"Um," Iwaizumi could not remember ever sounding less intelligent, but the fond smile and softening of Oikawa's eyes both made it better and made him want to punch that damn face. "If the past two months are anything to go by I'll be here buying you sweets again." That disgustingly happy grin was back as Oikawa flung himself into Iwaizumi's chest for a hug, thoroughly ignoring the grunt of pain and the ensuing shouting mixed with name calling.

"It's a date, Iwa-chan!" The childish fucker looked so damn content as he snuggled into Iwaizumi's chest that he finally relented, dropping his head back against the window and stopped struggling long enough for Oikawa to settle himself comfortably draped all over him. He must have pissed off a _lot_ of people in his past life.

When they finally left the shop, Iwaizumi's arm back around Oikawa's shoulders but with Oikawa glued a lot closer to his side, the girl behind the counter gave them a big cheery wave and a "see you next week!"

To Iwaizumi's chagrin, she'd probably be seeing a lot more of them from now on.


End file.
